The Lost Teddy
by sakura 42002
Summary: Sakura is still waiting for Syaoran to return. Then she finds the teddy bear he gave her was missing. Now what?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was waiting for Syaoran, her childhood sweetheart, to return to Japan. She waited for nearly 4 years from the time she confessed. She looked back at her bed on which lay the grey bear that he had given to her when she was 10 years old. She remembered everything so clearly; he was going back to Hong Kong. She remembered his face; his chocolate brown hair, his intense amber eyes, his smile. She thought about how shy he was whenever he tried to confess. But whenever he helped her capture a Clow Card, he was always brave. The thought of him made her blush and smile. She thought about the time when she was back in fourth grade, where she had met first him. She turned to look at her study table, on which she had a picture of him, herself, Tomoyo and Eriol, a gift from Tomoyo. She picked it up and thought about how he had promised to return soon.

"Hey kid, sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but, uh, Tomoyo is downstairs waiting for you." She heard Kero from behind her. She turned around, mnodded and ran down to meet her best friend and cousin. She saw her dad standing in front of the living room. She slowly walked in, wished her father, only to see Tomoyo sitting there, her eyes gleaming as she looked at Sakura. Sakura sweat-dropped as she looked at the huge bag in her best friend's hand. _It's probably another bunch of clothes for me to try on for her, _she thought.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan."Sakura said.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, facing her. then turning towards her father, she said, "I am going to need Sakura-chan to stay in my house for me to finish my project, Kinomoto-san. I will need your permission."

Fujitaka knew why Tomoyo wanted Sakura over. Sakura had become very dull after Syaoran had gone back to Hong Kong. She wasn't as cheerful as she used to be. She always plastered a smile on her face but her father and her best friends could see through it. They were all worried about her. They wanted her to be back to normal. He looked back at Tomoyo's anxious face while smiling nodded. She squeeled with happiness and started talking about the clothes she had made for Sakura and how perfect they would look on her. Sakura's eyes lit up as well. She felt bored back in her house and kept getting reminded of Syaoran. She looked at her father with a look which said can-I-really? Her dad just gave her a small smile which made her know he was doing it for her own good.

Soon Sakura was being pushed up to her room by her best friend excitedly. Sakura entered her room and lay on her bed. She knew Tomoyo was going throw a tantrum when she saw the clothes she owned. But she really didn't feel like shopping. Tomoyo opened Sakura's cupboard and gasped. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for her cousin to shout at her. but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Tomoyo touching the clothes at the bottom of the rack. She got off the bed and walked towards the cupboard, curious as to why Tomoyo was silent. When she saw what Tomoyo was looking at she gasped as well.

~There lay the beautiful dress Tomoyo had made for her 4 years ago, during their last play with Syaoran., Tomoyo picked it up gingerly. She turned towards Sakura. Sakura saw the tears in Tomoyo's eyes. "You-You still have this?" she asked, holding up the dress. "I thought-I thought you might have thrown it because-because it reminded you of Li-kun.

Sakura simply smiled. "I would never throw anything you give me, whether it reminds me of him or not."

After that, Tomoyo didn't have the heart to criticise Sakura's choice of clothing. So instead, she packed all the clothes that she thought were the best in the cupboard. Sometimes, Sakura would here Tomoyo mumbling something about 'to dull' or just sighing.

Sakura chuckled and continued looking through her books. Slowly, she looked back at her bed. Her "Syao-kun" lay still on the bed. She stared at it. it stared back. She walked towards it, picked it up and said, "Tomoyo-chan, catch!" as she threw Syao-kun across the room. She caught it and stared at it.

"Li-kun stitches really well, doesn't he? Or maybe…" She said looking Sakura in the eye "Maybe he put in extra effort only for that one special person he was giving it to."

Sakura blushed and turned her head away, trying to hide it. Tomoyo giggled. "Hey Tomoyo! Did you bring any sweets for me?" asked Kero, bored by all this talking. She nodded and started searching in her purse. Sakura's thought's went back to Syaoran. By now, he would have called Kero a 'stuffed animal' and Kero would have retorted saying 'who are you calling a stuffed animal?' and then their argument would have been continued by a deadly glare. She was brought back to reality when Tomoyo shouted, "Got it!"

She handed it over to Kero, who snatched it out of her hands. He flew over to Sakura's bed and set down the pouch which contained the sweets. He forced open the pouch and gulped the sweets one after the other. Tomoyo giggled once again while Sakura frowned at Kero. "Kero-chan" she said sternly "Where are your manners?"

"Sorry" he said,, with his mouth filled with sweets. Gulping them down, he said, "Tomoyo! These are good! Did you make these?" He stuffed more chocolates in his mouth. Tomoyo nodded and those too had a huge conversation. Sakura found herself looking at Syaoran in the picture again. She was thinking about how he had teased Kero about his huge, greedy appetite. She turned back to Kero and Tomoyo who seemed to be having an argument as to which was better, Chocolate or Strawberry. They turned to look at her who said that she preferred strawberry.


	2. Chapter 2

They turned to look at her who said that she preferred strawberry. Her thoughts were going back to Syaoran when Tomoyo softly called her name. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at her. "Want to go out? You choice." she added quickly, seeing the exasperated look on Sakura's face. Sakura smiled knowingly and said, "Thank god, you told me I could choose Tomoyo-chan. I can finally teach you football!"

Sakura grinned as Tomoyo sighed. Tomoyo took the huge bag she had before. Opening it, she brought out a number of football equipment. Sakura was shocked. _How did she know what I was going to say?_ Tomoyo then took out some pink roller skates and handed it to Sakura. "It's more in style than your old pair." She said. "Kero-chan, do you want to come?"

They heard him mutter about something like 'video games are more fun' as he shook his head. "Suit yourself." Sakura said as she ran downstairs, the skates in her hand.

So soon they were out of Sakura's house and on the road, looking for a free park to play in. Tomoyo walked along the way while Sakura, who loved roller skating, skated. The wind was making Sakura hair fly. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and could see that she was very happy.

_That house kept reminding her of Li-kun. That's why she was never happy in there, _Tomoyo thought to herself, as she absentmindedly kept walking.

"Tomoyo-chan? Are you okay?" Sakura called out. Tomoyo looked at her nodded with her usual smile. Almost as soon as she nodded, Tomoyo was tripped by someone and felt someone snatching her purse which was in her hand. "Thief!" she called out. Sakura nodded and chased after him.

She chased him through streets and roads. He went into a dark, dingy road. She finally saw him talking to someone as he opened the purse. Before she could go after him again, she felt someone brushing past her. She looked at that person and could tell he had messy hair and amber eyes which were lit up in the sunlight. The figure kicked and punched with karate moves and finally grabbed the purse from his hands. He walked over and handed it over to Sakura.

She gasped. "Syaoran-kun?" was all she could say. She could see him well now. He looked exactly the same except he had probably grown and if possible, had become more handsome. "Sakura?" he called out in a gentle voice. "It's you, Syaoran-kun! You came back!" Sakura shouted, not caring about anything else, tears in her eyes. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "Sakura, I came back for you." He said, running his hands over her hair gently.

He didn't think she would have waited for so long. He thought she would have moved on. Sakura kept sobbing on his shoulder. "Sakura, I think we should go and give Tomoyo her bag. She'll be worried about you." He said to her over her sobs. She looked up and wiped her tears away. "Hai. Let's go!" She said.

As they walked along the streets, people kept turning to look at them. A few giggled and a few glared. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Why are they looking at us?" she asked innocently. Syaroan looked at her and smiled as he bent down and whispered, "Because we look perfect together. And because you are so beautiful." She blushed beet red.

They walked along the streets and went back to where Tomoyo was sitting. A man was standing next to her and was talking about something which was making Tomoyo blush. They could make out a little of what he was saying. "- You look exactly like how you used to. Beautiful, charming and calm. But I should stop because I think someone is eavesdropping on our conversation."

With that, the man turned around. Sakura heard Tomoyo shout out her name and Syaoran's name in surprise. But all Sakura could say, or rather splutter was "Eriol?!" while Syaoran shouted "You?!"

Everyone around them gave them a weird look. Sakura immediately blushed and apologised to the crowd while Syaoran continue to glare at the man named Eriol.

"Wa! When did you come back?!" Sakura said smiling heartily as she looked at her old classmate.

He smiled at her and said, "I suppose Daidouji-san didn't tell you. I came back here today afternoon. I called Daidouji-san and asked her where she was so I could meet her. And she told me."

"You can call me Tomoyo, Hiragizawa-san." Tomoyo said looking up. "You too, Li-kun"

Eriol and Syaoran nodded. "You can call me Eriol, Tomoyo. And do me a favour and call Syaoran as Syaoran, not Li-kun." Eriol looked at Sayoran, who was glaring at him while the giggles from Tomoyo and Sakura kept him calm.

Syaoran gave up and sighed as he looked away. He heard Sakura say, "Anyone for ice cream?"

He looked at his friends nod. Sakura looked at him, her emerald eyes filled with happiness and eagerness. He slowly smiled and nodded. She gave a soft shout of joy and walked in front. Syaoran walked along with her, his hands in his pockets. Tomoyo and Eriol walked behind them, watching Sakura and Syaoran's hands intertwine.

Soon they were by the beach, looking for the shop Sakura had thought about. When they finally found it, they each ordered their favourites. Syaoran ordered chocolate, Sakura and Tomoyo got strawberry, and Eriol got blueberry. Tomoyo and Eriol found a nice spot on the sand and sat down, as she started filling him on what had happened.

Sakura and Syaoran debated on who should pay. Finally Syaoran won the debate by saying, "What sort of a boyfriend doesn't pay for what his girlfriend bought?" She couldn't believe her ears. _Did he say 'Girlfriend'? _She thought to herself.

The shopkeeper smiled at them as Syaoran handed him the money. "You two look good together." He said knowingly. This time, Syaoran blushed as Sakura said, "Thank you, sir."

They found a spot right next to Tomoyo and Eriol. Licking his ice cream he asked, "What have I missed while I was away, _Girlfriend_?" smirking at her as she gaped at him.

Sakura ignored it and told him everything. Finally when she finished, Syaoran smiled. Tomoeda hadn't changed one bit. He'd heard from Sakura that Yamazaki Takashi and Mihara Chiharu, their childhood friends, had become very close over the past few years. Yanagisawa Naoko had started writing a novel on supernatural things, and that Sasaki Rika was exactly the same.

It was evening when Tomoyo and Eriol came over to ask them to look at the sunset. It was beautiful. The sun turned red, the sky turned orange. There were silhouettes of birds in the sky. Over the horizon, they could see the sun setting slowly. "In Japanese, this is called a Hinoiri." Sakura leant over and whispered. She let her head rest on Syaoran's chest as she stared at the wonderful sight.

The sunset was for about half an hour. Sakura asked Syaoran if he wanted to play football with them. He nodded and she asked Eriol. She got the same reply.

"Why don't we play in the penguin park? Last one there is a rotten banana!" she suggested. When she got nods from everyone, she ran front and ran towards the direction of the penguin park. The three looked at each other and raced after her.


End file.
